GOMAWO, HAE
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: [SIDE STORY] Kisah Donghae bersama adiknya Kim Kibum, juga tentang janjinya pada sang hyung, Leeteuk. Seperti apa? Bahkan harus mengorbankan seluruh miliknya. / Brothership - Family - angst!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Gomawo, Hae..**

**Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Leeteuk**

**Genre : Family – angst**

**Summary: **

**Donghae bertahan, tetap memegang kukuh janjinya pada sang **_**hyung**_**, mengemban tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sang adik semampu yang ia bisa. Bisakah ia?**

**[Oneshot]**

**.**

"Maafkan aku.."

Hanya helaan nafas dalam, dan juga raut tak percaya yang terpancar, atas tanggapan sebuah maaf yang begitu tulus, terlontar dari bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Donghae-_ya_, kumohon, maafkan aku! Maafkan _hyung_.."

Kata itu lebih jelas terdengar, dalam kalimat yang cukup lengkap bersamaan dengan nama yang terlontar, untuk siapa lontaran maaf itu ada. Untuk Donghae? Benar. Ia adalah Donghae yang kini masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya yang terus menunduk. Ia adalah Donghae yang tengah mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Selang waktu berikutnya, sosok lain di hadapan Donghae kini, mencoba menggapai lengan Donghae yang nampak beku. Ia mencoba menautkan jemarinya, berniat menghangatkan tangan Donghae yang begitu kedinginan, namun percuma.

Donghae telah menarik ke sepuluh jarinya. Menyimpannya rapat di antara saku jaketnya. Ia terlihat enggan, bahkan sekedar bersentuhan dengan sosok tersebut.

"Aku akan segera mengajukan surat pengunduran diriku," ucap Donghae. Bibirnya yang bungkam akhirnya berucap, meski nada dingin yang keluar dari sana, bahkan terlalu cepat dan singkat.

"Hae, _hyung _mohon.."

"Hentikan!" hardik Donghae, membentak sosok di hadapannya tersebut, yang tengah menatap dirinya dalam sebuah ratapan pedih. Donghaepun, sebenarnya tak berbeda dengan lawan bicaranya. Tangannya mengepal, dengan nafas memburu. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mengenalku," bisik Donghae tajam.

"Donghae, jangan seperti itu! _Hyung _tahu, _hyung _bersalah padamu. Pada Kibumie, pada kalian.."

"Cukup! Hentikan memanggil dirimu sebagai _hyung_ku dan juga Kibum!" teriak Donghae. Ia lalu menggeleng keras. Jejak air matapun, sudah mengumpul di kedua sudut matanya, dan siap tertumpah. "Kau bukan _hyung_ku!" lirih Donghae, tersamarkan suara hujan yang tiba-tiba datang. Perlahan ia mengambil langkah, dan tepat setelah ia usap kasar kedua matanya dengan kain pada lengannya, ia berlari menembus hujan, tanpa sempat menolehkan lagi pandangannya.

"Donghae tunggu!"

**...**

Di antara banyak tetesan hujan itu kini Donghae berdiri. Ia biarkan tubuhnya basah, serta bergetar dalam dingin yang begitu menusuk tiap kulitnya. Ia bahkan menangis dalam diam.

Hingga kakinya kembali melangkah, melewati tiap anak tangga yang mengantarnya pada tempat yang lebih teduh. Sebuah terminal bis, yang akhirnya menjadi tempat bersandar baginya, bergabung dengan sedikit orang yang berteduh dari hujan di malam tersebut.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Donghae dengan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah. Ia melihat, memperhatikan satu persatu orang disana, pergi menyisakan dirinya seorang. Dan di saat itulah, ia mulai kembali terisak, meratapi nasibnya yang terlihat buruk.

Sesekali ia usap air mata di wajahnya. Dan menapaki berpuluh menit kemudian, suara bising mulai terdengar. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan, dari motor yang tengah berjalan menggila.

Donghae melirik jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu, tepat di pertengahan malam. Donghae tahu akhirnya bahwa, memang jalanan yang sepi tersebut akan menjadi penghuni anak-anak gila dengan hobi mereka.

Balapan liar..

Sudah hampir bertahun lamanya Donghae tinggal di kota tersebut. Ia sangat tahu, bagaimana hidup kota tersebut. Kota yang telah memberikan banyak hal padanya. Tapi untuk mengetahui dunia malam tersebut, hanya satu alasannya..

"Kibumie.." ucap Donghae pelan, mulai terlihat gusar sambil memperhatikan tiap motor yang sebenarnya berlalu dengan cepat, dan tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Hingga sebuah motor dengan warna biru melintas. Bahkan jaket yang dikenakan sang pengemudi dapat ia hafal. Maka Donghae semakin gusar.

"Kibum! Kibum!" teriaknya kalap, sambil berlari ke arah motor-motor itu melaju.

**...**

Udara semakin dingin, di waktu menuju dini hari. Dengan nafas memburu, Donghae menapakkan kakinya tepat di atas sebuah jembatan, yang ramai karena mereka yang menanti balapan selesai, untuk melihat siapa yang akan menapaki tempat tersebut untuk pertama kalinya sebagai sang juara.

Donghae merutuk. Ia terlambat menghentikan Kibum, sang adik yang telah berbaur dalam balapan tersebut. Sekarang baginya, hanya menunggu Kibum kembali dengan selamat, meski jantungnya tak ingin berhenti berdetak lebih cepat. Dan baginya, sang organ penting tersebut, berdenyut menyisakan sakit, meski masih bisa ia tahan.

"Kya!"

Suara jeritan dari para wanita nakal dengan pakaian seksi mereka, mengejutkan Donghae yang tengah terduduk tepat di pinggiran jalan. Ia segera berdiri, mendongak untuk menyambut sang adik dengan raut cemas. Hingga tibalah, seseorang dengan jaket yang Donghae hafal, tengah membuka helmnya.

"Ya, Kibum!" Donghae segera memekik keras sambil menghampiri seorang Kibum dan tak lupa menghentakan kakinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik..

**Plak!**

Telapak tangan Donghae, memukul keras kulit di pipi Kibum. "Kau melanggar janjimu, Kibumie!" teriak Donghae, membuat seluruh orang disana, mengalihkan perhatian padanya dan juga Kibum. Mereka terdiam, mengatupkan mulut mereka, terlebih saat melihat sosok rapuh Donghae yang tengah sibuk menahan tangisnya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau ada di luar? Ini sudah malam!" Kibum menatap terkejut pada Donghae. Meski rasa perih pada pipinya masih terasa, tak sedikitpun memancing amarahnya. Namun Kibum, lebih terlihat hawatir.

Donghaepun tertawa miris. "Apa yang sedang kau katakan, huh?" tanyanya pada Kibum. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" teriak Donghae.

"_Hyung_.."

"Seharusnya kau tahu, setiap saat aku mencemaskanmu! Kau tahu aku rela membuang segalanya demi kau! Tak tahukah kau, bahkan setiap malam aku tak bisa tidur, hanya karena takut kau melakukan hal ini lagi? Hah?!" teriak Donghae, tanpa memberi celah bagi Kibum untuk bicara. Sedang air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Aku.."

"Bagaimana jika kau kecelakaan dan mati!" potong Donghae kalap. "Itu artinya kau membiarkanku mati perlahan, Kibum!"

"Cukup _hyung_.." lirih Kibum akhirnya. Dengan segera ia melepas jaketnya, dan menyelimuti tubuh Donghae dengan jaket tersebut, namun Donghae menepisnya.

"Aku yang harus melindungimu, bukan sebaliknya!" raung Donghae.

"Kumohon, percayalah _hyung_, aku mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan hal ini," bela Kibum.

"Pulang," potong Donghae dalam getar suaranya. Bibirnya sudah tak mampu ia gerakkan lebih banyak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _hyung_.."

"Pulang!" desak Donghae, tak menerima ucapan Kibum.

Kibum mulai menekuk wajahnya. Ia terlihat marah, hingga berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dalam diam.

Donghae diam dan hanya menatap punggung Kibum, Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Sejenak ia perhatikan setiap orang yang menatapnya. "Apa yang kalian lihat?! Pulanglah, sebelum polisi datang," desisnya, membuat beberapa anak muda tersebut tak ingin lagi menatapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Kembali, hanya tersisa seorang Donghae di tempat tersebut. Hujan telah berhenti namun, tubuhnya belum siap untuk mengering. Perlahan ia dongakan kepalanya, hingga mengalirlah kembali, tetesan air dari matanya. Mengalir deras di antara kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan, mulai memegangi bagian dadanya dan bernafas berat. "Aku gagal," ucapnya pelan. "Aku gagal menjaga dan mendidiknya dengan baik," lanjutnya entah pada siapa.

Perlahan ia remas kain di bagian dadanya. Lalu ia tepuk-tepuk perlahan bagian tersebut. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam dengan sabar, meski itu tak mengurangi rasa sakit yang tengah dirasanya.

"_Hyung_!" pekiknya hampir seperti bisikan, hingga ia terjatuh, menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk, menyentuh aspal, sebelum akhirnya, seluruh tubuhnya terjatuh di atas aspal yang dingin itu. Semua tak lagi nampak dalam pandangan seorang Donghae..

"Dulu ibu bilang pada ayah, 'kau tahu, Kibum lebih kuat dari Donghae. Kenapa kau begitu mengutamakan Donghae daripada Kibum?' sambil menangis, Hae! Kau tahu apa jawaban ayah?"

Donghae diam memperhatikan tiap kata dari bibir sang _hyung_. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan..

"Ayah bilang, 'Donghae bisa menjaga Kibum dengan baik, meski ia sakit! Kibum pintar, namun ia tak mampu peka pada siapapun di sekitarnya. Tapi Donghae, terlalu kuat akan tanggung jawabnya. Ia adalah orang yang kuat,' begitu katanya. Aku mendengarnya sendiri!"

Donghae terkikik geli. "Leeteuk _hyung _kau bohong!" umpatnya sambil menggerutu.

Sang _hyung_, yang adalah Leeteukpun tersenyum. "Sungguh! Aku tak berbohong," balas Leeteuk dengan pelukan yang semakin erat pada tubuh Donghae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan.

"Ya. Untuk itulah, kau harus kuat untuknya, mengerti?"

Donghae mengangguk ragu. "Masih ada kau kan _hyung_. Aku takut tak bisa menjaga Kibum dengan baik," sanggah Donghae.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Ibupun dulu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ayah berkata, Donghae adalah kakak Kibum selain Leeteuk. Ia percaya, kau bisa menjaga adik kita," ucap Leeteuk.

"Kibum terlalu menutup dirinya setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal," keluh Donghae akhirnya.

Sedang Leeteuk mulai berfikir. "Yang aku takutkan adalah, dia tak mampu bertahan dengan lingkungan hidup yang baru, Hae. Sejak awal kita dilahirkan dengan segala kemewahan yang diberikan ayah dan ibu. Tapi sekarang? Kau tahu, tak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa," terang Leeteuk.

"Dia bahkan sempat menolak untuk sekolah, dan akhir-akhir ini sering berbuat onar di sekolah," adu Donghae.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi, kita harus tetap menjaganya, mengerti?"

"Ya," balas Donghae kemudian.

"Berjanji untuk menjaganya dan mendidiknya dengan baik, Hae?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa!"

"Termasuk menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri.."

"Aku janji!"

Kedua saudara itupun, saling berjanji dan menautkan jemari mereka, untuk membuktikan seberapa kuat janji itu akan berlaku.

**...**

Di suatu pagi, Donghae menangis dengan satu kertas di tangannya yang berisi beberapa kalimat yang membuat Donghae kini menangis. "_Hyung_.." lirihnya dalam tangis tersebut.

Bagaimana ia tak menangis? Leeteuk tiba-tiba menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat dalam surat tersebut. Ia hanya berkata, jaga adik kita, tetaplah sehat, dan _hyung _akan kembali setelah waktunya tiba dan kembali membawa kalian dalam sebuah kebahagiaan. Hanya itu.

Donghae terus menangis dan bergumam, "kenapa kau pergi?" sambil terus mengusap matanya yang basah. "Bagaimana dengan kami?" ucapnya lagi. Hingga "kau bohong!" adalah ucapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya Kibum terbangun dan menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sejenak Donghae menatap Kibum. Ia menatap Kibum dengan genangan air mata di wajahnya. Lalu, ia peluk sang adik dengan erat, sambil tak henti mengelus punggung sang adik yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya tersebut. Ia mengusap punggung kibum dengan sayang, sambil berkata, "tenang saja! Aku akan tetap menjaga janjiku padanya," ucapnya membuat Kibum tak mengerti dan hanya membuatnya diam. "Aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh hidupku!"

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Kibum sambil menarik diri dari pelukan Donghae. "Katakan ada apa, _hyung_!" desaknya.

**...**

Kibum mengetukkan jemarinya pada permukaan bening sebuah gelas yang tengah di genggam oleh satu tangannya. "Yang benar saja dia!" rutuknya kemudian, lalu ia tatap Donghae dengan sedikit pancaran cemas. "Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan kita begitu saja?! Dia kemana?!" umpatnya tertahan.

Donghae hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu.." balasnya.

Segera Kibum membuang nafasnya kesal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Sekolah kita? Hidup kita?"

Donghae tersenyum miris. "Kau tenang saja. Kau tetap sekolah. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan," timpal Donghae, namun segera terhenti saat Kibum malah menggebrak meja yang tengah mereka huni.

"Kerja apa? Usiamu bahkan masih 17 tahun! Kau bahkan sakit!" umpat Kibum.

Donghae segera mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya lumayan keras. "Aku tak apa-apa, Kibumie! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa!" ucapnya dengan keyakinan yang penuh.

Kibum mengumpat sebal. Ia segera berdiri dengan tak sabar. "Lakukan saja apa maumu!" desisnya, lantas meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja, bersamaan dengan deraian air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata Donghae.

**...**

Donghae dalam janjinya..

"Sebenarnya kau darimana, Kibumie?!" tanya Donghae, kala Kibum datang dengan sempoyongan dan bau alkohol yang pekat dari tubuhnya yang bahkan masih terbalut seragam sekolah.

Donghae tahu, Kibum tak akan mampu menjawabnya. Maka ia hanya bersusah payah membawa Kibum ke kamarnya. Membaringkan Kibum, serta mengganti seluruh pakaian sang adik, hingga Kibum dapat tertidur dengan nyaman, dalam dengkuran halus.

Hanya tarikan nafas lelah yang Donghae lakukan setelahnya. Ia pandangi Kibum dengan miris. "Sampai kapan kau begini," keluhnya, sambil menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Kibum.

Perlahan, ia lirik jam di kamar tersebut yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya, keluar dari kamar Kibum lantas memakai jaketnya. Ia mulai keluar dari kediamannya untuk menembus dinginnya malam.

Sebuah mini market 24 jam, adalah tempatnya bekerja. Bagian malam, adalah bagian tersulit. Karena selain tak mendapat jatah tidur yang sewajarnya, udara dingin benar-benar membuat tubuhnya berontak, hingga tak jarang ia mengeluh sesak nafas meski ia tetap bertahan dengan keadaan tersebut.

Satu malam ia lewati. Hingga menjelang pagi, sebagai awal kegiatannya di hari itu, ia masih sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang adik serta menyiapkan seluruh keperluan sekolah Kibum. Iapun selalu menyempatkan diri, untuk memeriksa setiap catatan sekolah Kibum.

Dan ia tersenyum. Kibum pintar, meski akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering berpoya bersama temannya, dan melakukan hal kurang baik. Tapi lihatlah, bahkan setiap lembaran di bukunya, berhiaskan angka 100 di tiap tugas. Donghae bangga akan hal tersebut, tentu saja.

Namun senyum itu, tak akan bertahan lama. Donghae mulai merasakan lelah dan kantuk menyerangnya. Maka setelah semua selesai, ia segera membersihkan diri, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, dan segera terlelap, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

**...**

Donghae di ambang batasnya..

Kini, ia dan Kibum tengah berjalan menuju kediaman mereka. Tak sekalipun Donghae berniat mengajak Kibum bicara. Hingga pintu rumah mereka tertutup rapih, dan Kibum terduduk di meja belajar di kamarnya, barulah Donghae angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi, Kibumie?" tanyanya masih diliputi sebuah rasa sabar. Ia terduduk di sisi ranjang Kibum, dan menghadap pada sang adik.

"Dia yang memulai," balas Kibum.

"Tapi kau tak harus membalasnya, bukan?! Lihatlah akibatnya! Kau tak bisa masuk sekolah selama satu minggu, padahal bulan depan kau akan menghadapi ujian nasional!" omel Donghae. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, semenjak Leeteuk meninggalkan mereka, Donghae memarahi Kibum.

"Aku bisa meminjam catatan Kyuhyun. Kau tak usah berlebihan!" jawab Kibum.

Donghae memandang Kibum tak percaya. "Jaga bicaramu, aku _hyung_mu! Aku peduli padamu!" desis Donghae.

Kibum tak bergeming, hingga ia lihat Donghae mulai membungkuk, meremas erat kain pada bagian dadanya, dengan kening mengkerut menahan sakit. Kibum tahu, Donghae telah pada batasnya. Ia bukanlah adik yang kejam, dan bisa membiarkan Dongha kesakitan dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, hendak menyentuh Donghae. Namun, Donghae tepis keras tangan Kibum.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Dengar, Kibumie! Kau tak boleh keluar rumah selama satu minggu ini!" tutur Donghae dengan tajam, lalu meninggalkan Kibum, bahkan sempat mengunci pintu kamar Kibum dari luar dan menyimpan kuncinya.

Kibum masih diam. Ia lebih memilih terbaring di ranjangnya, sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya hingga tak terasa, ia jatuh terlelap.

Hingga menjelang malam, dari jendela kamarnya Kibum melihat Donghae di halaman rumahnya. Ia tak habis fikir, bahkan Donghae masih bisa pergi bekerja dalam kondisi tubuh yang tak baik. "Kau bodoh!" umpatnya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada kaca jendelanya. Satu helaan nafas, berhembus pelan dari mulutnya..

**...**

Donghae dalam cemasnya..

"Adakah pasien yang bernama Kibum?!"

Donghae bertanya panik, menanyakan keberadaan Kibum di sebuah rumah sakit besar yang baru saja ia datangi. Ia berlari terbirit, bahkan meninggalkan jam kerjanya hanya karena mendengar sang adik yang mengalami kecelakaan dalam sebuah balapan liar.

Sempat bingung, Donghae bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, karena mereka bahkan tak memiliki kendaraan. Darimana Kibum mendapat motor tersebut?!

Donghae segera membuka ruangan yang ditunjukkan seorang suster. Ruangan dimana Kibum berada. Dibukanya pintu tersebut agak kasar, dan nampaklah Kyuhyun, teman Kibum yang membungkuk padanya. Ia terlihat tengah menunggui Kibum yang masih menutup matanya dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Donghae, menghampiri Kibum dan menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat. Ia elus wajah Kibum, dengan raut hawatir yang enggan menghilang.

"Sedikit retak pada pergelangan kakinya, _hyung_.."

Donghae menatap miris ke arah Kibum, lalu berkata "aku gagal menjaganya," dalam bisikan pelan.

Dan sejak hari itu, sejak Kibum tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia terus berusaha meminta maaf pada Donghae. Terlebih jika mengingat, ada banyak waktu yang harus Donghae korbankan untuknya, juga ada berapa banyak lembaran uang untuk membayar pengobatannya. Lembaran uang yang bahkan sulit di dapat.

"Tak perlu," tolak Kibum, saat Donghae akan membasuh kakinya.

"Tak apa-apa, Kibumie. Kakimu masih sakit. Biar _hyung _bantu.."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis di hadapan sang _hyung_. "Kumohon, jangan lagi melakukannya," isaknya kemudian.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kibum, dan mengelus punggung Kibum seperti biasa. Penuh akan rasa kasih. "Jangan menangis," ucapnya. "Aku tetap memegang janjiku untuk selalu menjadi _hyung _yang baik. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku.."

"_Hyung_.." isak Kibum semakin dalam, dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia balas pelukan Donghae dengan lebih erat. "Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu.."

"Ya. Hanya, jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi! Dari mana kau dapat motornya, huh? Jangan pernah membahayakan dirimu lagi, janji? Dan selesaikan sekolahmu!"

Dan Kibum hanya mengangguk, masih dalam pelukan Donghae.

**...**

"Aku ingin berbagi kabar baik denganmu, Kibumie.."

"Apa itu _hyung_?"

"Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Hanya sebatas membersihkan ruangan, dan semacamnya. Kupikir itu tak terlalu berat. Setidaknya aku bisa tidur di malam hari. Dan itu, akan dimulai hari esok."

Sesuai dengan apa yang Donghae katakan, ia bekerja di pagi hari. Dengan rajin ia bekerja, membersihkan beberapa bagian kantor, sesuai dengan tugasnya. Tak henti ia tersenyum, hingga..

Tangannya yang tengah mengelap sebuah kaca, terhenti saat mendapati sosok di balik ruangan tersebut. Ia seolah tak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, namun semua nyata adanya.

Selang waktu berikutnya, kontak matapun terjadi antara dirinya dan sosok di dalam sana yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Ia yang tengah terduduk di atas kursi mewahnya. Kursi sang pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

Lap di tangan Donghaepun terjatuh begitu saja. Terlebih saat sosok di dalam sanapun, melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan mata yang mulai berembun. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Hingga ruangan itupun terbuka, dengan langkah kaki menyusul tepat di belakang Donghae. Donghae enggan menoleh. Ia terus berjalan, menuruni tiap anak tangga hingga lengannya terasa di tarik dengan sangat keras, bersamaan dengan namanya yang ia dengar dari suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

"Donghae.."

Donghae segera menunduk, tak ingin menatap wajah itu.

"Donghae, ini kau? Hae! Ini Leeteuk _hyung_.."

Semuanya terjadi kembali. Berputar dalam mimpi seorang Donghae dengan runtun. Bagaimana pedih hidupnya, yang terus berjalan berdampingan dengan janji yang ia embat dan terkadang membuatnya lelah dan sakit.

Ia merasa tubuhnya berat, hingga kelopak matanya terbuka dan disambut dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ia bernafas dengan cepat, diiringi bunyi bising dari alat di sampingnya.

"Donghae, kau sudah bangun?"

Donghae mengernyit. Ia mendapati Leeteuk berada di sampingnya, dan menggenggam tangannya yang terasa pegal luar biasa. Oh! Ada selang infus disana. Semua terasa tak nyaman bagi Donghae. Bahkan suara Leeteuk mendengung dalam telinganya.

Donghaepun kalap seketika. Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah, ia yang memandang Kibum yang meninggalkannya entah kemana. Kibum! Ya, Kibum. Dengan sulit, ia memutar bola matanya, mencari sosok Kibum. Ia semakin gusar, karena tubuhnya sulit bergerak.

"Tenanglah, Hae. Kau ingin apa? Katakan pada _hyung_.."

Samar Donghae mendengar Leeteuk. Maka, dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menggerakkan jemarinya, hingga Leeteuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Dan di antara mulutnya yang tertutup oleh alat bantu penafasan itu, dengan lirih Donghae bergumam "Kibum, Kibum.." pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengerti. Dengan senyuman dalam tangisnya, ia mengusap helaian rambut Donghae. Tak lupa iapun berkata, "_Hyung _akan bawa Kibum kemari, _hyung _janji.."

**...**

"Kibum!"

Kibum segera membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, hingga nampaklah Kyuhyun disana, membuatnya mendengus sebal. "Ada apa Kyu? Kupikir kau Donghae _hyung_," ucapnya. "Masuklah.."

"Aku tak lama, memangnya Donghae _hyung _kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merogoh sakunya.

"Aku meninggalkannya dan tak menemukannya kembali," adu Kibum. "Dia menghilang.." ucapnya.

"Akupun tak melihatnya di sepanjang jalan menuju kemari, mungkin dia bekerja?"

"Entahlah," balas Kibum, hingga Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop padanya.

"Kau menang lagi malam ini, selamat! Akan ku ambil motorku, boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kibum menyerahkan kunci motor, yang ternyata adalah milik sahabatnya. Dan di saat itulah Kyuhyun berkata, "apakah uangnya sudah terkumpul?"

Kibum terlihat berfikir. "Mungkin sudah cukup, untuk satu kali operasi. Tapi aku takut, penyakitnya tak cukup hanya satu kali operasi saja. Mungkin, aku akan meminjam motormu lagi, untuk beberapa kali balapan saja, apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja!"

**...**

Masih dengan Kibum yang belum menutup matanya, padahal sudah hampir pertengahan malam. Ia masih menunggu Donghae yang belum kembali. Sedikit rasa menyesal ia rasa, karena meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

Hingga satu menit menuju tengah malam, Kibum mendengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk. Satu nafas lega ia keluarkan. Dan dengan cepat ia buka pintu rumahnya. "_Hyung_! Kenapa kau baru dat.." ucapannya terhenti. Bukan Donghae yang datang.

"Kibumie.."

Kibum merasa seluruh tubuhnya melayang, dan rasa dingin menyerang tubuhnya, namun wajahnya terasa panas. Suara itu, bahkan sudah lama tak ia dengar.

"Kibumie, ini _hyung_.."

Kibum memundurkan langkahnya, kala sosok itu menghampirinya. Sosok Leeteuk yang pernah meninggalkannya dan Donghae. Begitulah, hingga menyisakan rasa benci di hatinya.

"Kibum, kemarilah.."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya dan enggan mendekat. "Untuk apa kau kemari?!" teriaknya tak sabar.

Leeteukpun menangis. "Maafkan _hyung_.."

"Tidak!"

"Kibum, Kibum kau boleh menghukumku setelah ini. Donghae membutuhkanmu sekarang," ucap Leeteuk.

Seolah tersadar, Kibum menjadi lebih tajam menatap Leeteuk, lantas menarik kerah pada baju Leeteuk. "Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" raung Kibum.

"Dengarkan _hyung_. Tak mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tadi dia.."

Kibum ingat! Apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk mungkin saja benar. Donghae tak kuat seperti dirinya, Leeteuk, atapun orang sehat lainnya. Maka dengan segera, ia berlari menuju kamarnya, lalu kembali dengan lembaran uang yang cukup banyak di tangannya. "Dimana ia sekarang, katakan!" desak Kibum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu, Kibumie?!" tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti, namun Kibum membalasnya dengan tatapan yang teramat tajam.

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan kami lagi! Kau bukan lagi keluarga kami sejak kau menghilang dari kami!"

"Kibum.."

"Lihat!" ucap Kibum, sambil menunjukkan uang di tangannya tepat pada wajah Leeteuk. "Kami bisa bertahan tanpamu! Aku bisa membawa Donghae _hyung _untuk mengobati jantungnya! Aku bisa!"

Leeteuk menangis seketika. Ia raih tubuh Kibum dalam pelukannya. Meski dengan susah payah, karena Kibum berontak, itu tak membuatnya kalah. Tubuhnya masih kuat di banding sang adik, hingga ia dekap tubuh Kibum dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, maaf.." ucapnya tulus, membuat kibum menyerah pada akhirnya, lantas menjatuhkan lembaran uang tersebut, hingga Kibum menangis tersedu kala merasakan usapan tangan Leeteuk pada punggungnya.

"Kau boleh menghukumku, setelah kita menemui Donghae sekarang.."

**...**

"Kibum, kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae menyambut Kibum yang baru saja datang bersama Leeteuk. Ia bertanya dengan bibirnya yang kering. Sepertinya ia sudah lebih baik, meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan demikian. Hanya saja, alat dokter yang menyakitinya kini sudah bisa dilepas. "Kemarilah!" ucap Donghae, merentangkan tangannya, agar Kibum datang dan segera memeluknya.

Kibum menurut. Ia segera menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Donghae yang seperti biasa, mengusap punggungnya penuh kasih. Donghae yang selalu menyadarkannya tentang banyak hal. "Maafkan _hyung _karena menamparmu kemarin malam," tutur Donghae dengan sangat pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku!" ucapnya.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu," bantah Donghae. "Aku menyayangimu, Kibumie.."

"Aku tahu.."

Sementara itu, Leeteuk tengah berbincang dengan seorang dokter yang tengah menangani sang adik. "Lakukan apa saja demi kesembuhannya. Akan kubayar berapapun!" ucap Leeteuk dengan tegas.

Sang dokter menggeleng pelan dan terlihat menyesal. "Dia bahkan sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan operasi," terangnya. "Itu akan lebih menyakitinya.."

"Berikan jantungku untuknya!" balas Leeteuk tak sabar sambil kembali mengurai air mata.

Namun hanya tepukan pada bahunya, sebagai jawaban atas desakan seorang Leeteuk. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya. "Sudah tak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu lama bertahan. Kupikir, ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Akupun merasa takjub, dia bisa bertahan hingga detik ini. Kau tahu, aku dokternya sebelum orang tua kalian meninggal.."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk frustasi. "Lalu bagaimana?" ucapnya pasrah.

"Biarkan dia tidur dengan bahagia, Leeteuk -_ah_. Lepaskan dia jika kau menyayanginya. Mungkin ia bertahan, karena menunggumu.."

**...**

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku tak mau!"

Donghae tetap menolak, setiap kali dokter atau suster, akan memasangkan alat bantu baginya. Termasuk infuspun, ia tolak. Ia berkata sakit, dan sakit, sehingga tak ingin menyentuh alat yang mengerikan 'baginya' tersebut.

Leeteuk dan Kibum hanya memandangnya hawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Donghae berkata, ia tak ingin infus dan berjanji akan memberikan asupan bagi tubuhnya apapun itu. Ia akan memakan apapun yang disarankan dokter, beserta setiap makanan rumah sakit yang diberikan padanya. Namun hasilnya? Makanan itupun tak jarang ia keluarkan kembali dari mulutnya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan memuntahkan buah, _hyung_.."

Ucap Kibum, yang tengah mengupaskan sebuah jeruk untuk Donghae. Satu senyuman ia berikan untuk Donghae, saudara terkasihnya. Jangan salah! Karena Kibum hanya akan tersenyum di hadapan Donghae saja, semenjak Leeteuk sempat menghilang dari keduanya, meski senyum itu kini ada untuk Leeteuk yang baru saja kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memuntahkan semua makanan itu, Kibumie! Perutku yang menolaknya.." rutuk Donghae, merasa Kibum tengah mempermainkannya.

"Iya, baiklah!" timpal Kibum, tak ingin Donghae lebih marah lagi padanya. "Aku mengerti.." ucapnya sambil menyuapkan satu jeruk pada mulut Donghae. "Manis bukan?" tanyanya.

"Hm!" balas Donghae semangat, hingga berhasil mengecap rasa pada jeruk tersebut.

Saat itulah Leeteuk datang, dan bergabung dengan keduanya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya kemudian, menghampiri Donghae di sisi ranjang yang lain.

Namun Donghae menggeleng kali ini. "Apa kalian berfikir, aku akan sembuh?" lirihnya.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya, dan Leeteuk bungkam. Mereka pandangi Donghae, yang masih dapat tersenyum di balik wajahnya yang sudah tak lagi memancarkan warna. Bibirnyapun mengering sudah.

"Hae.."

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Donghae kemudian. "Jangan kalian pikirkan," lanjutnya, mulai meraih tangan Leeteuk dan Kibum, dengan kedua tangan miliknya. "Aku akan bertahan untuk kalian, tenang saja.."

Leeteuk merasa lututnya lemas seketika. Begitupun Kibum yang segera membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Terima kasih, Hae.." ucap Leeteuk kemudian, memeluk Donghae dengan hangat.

"Oh iya, Kibumie.." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Kemarin Kyuhyun menjengukku," ucap Donghae sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk senang. "Ia berkata tentang balapan yang sering kau ikuti, dan juga.."

"Jangan kau pikirkan," potong Kibum, namun Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak!" ucapnya. "Aku baru mengetahui, bahwa kau melakukannya untukku," ucap Donghae, meraih tangan Kibum, dan menggenggamnya lebih erat. "Terima kasih.."

Tak sanggup lagi menahan, akhirnya Kibum menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga Leeteuk menghampirinya, lantas mendekapnya. "Ia berterima kasih, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng bingung dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia lalu beranjak pergi dalam langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Donghae dan Leeteuk hanya dapat menatapnya dalam diam.

**...**

Suatu malam, Kibum menjerit memanggil Leeteuk yang tengah membasuh mukanya di toilet rumah sakit. "_Hyung_!" panggilnya, membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ada apa, Kibumie?"

"Donghae _hyung_, dia.."

Segera keduanya menyinggahi ruang rawat Donghae. Disana sudah nampak beberapa suster dan dokter, namun tak ada yang mereka lakukan. Donghae terus berusaha bernafas, sebisa yang ia mampu. Hingga matanya menatap Leeteuk dan Kibum di ujung ruangan tersebut.

Dengan susah payah ia tersenyum, lantas mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi isyarat agar keduanya menghampiri dirinya. Tentu saja Leeteuk langsung menghampiri Donghae setelah sebelumnya, ia tatap dokter yang dikenalnya, yang lalu mengangguk pasti padanya.

Leeteuk mengerti. Donghae sudah benar-benar mencapai batas kekuatannya. Sementara semua tim medis keluar, Leeteuk segera mengangkat tubuh Donghae, dan mendekapnya erat di dadanya. Kibumpun bergabung, terduduk di sisi lain sambil menelungkup tangan Donghae. Ia sudah terisak disana.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Hae?" ucap Leeteuk mengawali.

"Bolehkah.." ucap Donghae pelan, dan terhalang oleh nafasnya yang berat. "Tidur," ucapnya agak kurang jelas. "Aku, ingin tidur.."

Leeteuk berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya. "Tentu saja boleh," jawab Leeteuk dengan tangan yang mulai mengelus punggung Donghae. "Tidurlah sekarang, jika kau sudah merasa lelah.." tutur Leeteuk berbisik di telinga Donghae. Bahkan tangis Kibum lebih terdengar.

"Aku tak lelah," bantah Donghae.

Leeteuk kembali mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau kuat. Aku mengerti, dengar dulu _hyung_ sebelum kau tidur, ya?" ucapnya, dan disambut baik oleh Donghae yang mengangguk di dadanya. "Maaf, untuk meninggalkanmu dan Kibum," ucapnya tertahan. Ia ambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menahan tangisnya. "Maaf, untuk membebani tanggung jawab yang sebesar ini.." ucapnya lagi, dan tak henti mengecupi pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Dan terima kasih, telah menjaga Kibum kita. Adik kita hingga detik ini.." ungkapnya mengundang satu tetesan air mata di matanya. "Kau tak usah cemas lagi. Ada aku yang akan menjaganya. Semua selesai, Hae. Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi, tidurlah.."

Donghae tersenyum di antara rasa sakitnya. Ia lalu berbisik, "kau benar, ada kau di sampingnya.."

"Hm,"

Leeteuk diam. Hingga ia merasakan beban tubuh Donghae seutuhnya. Ia tahu, Donghae sudah tertidur dalam damainya.. Dan akhirnya ia menangis, bersamaan dengan Kibum yang masih terisak sambil menggenggam erat jemari Donghae. Namun, saat itulah, ia bergumam "terima kasih.."

"Terima kasih, Hae.." ucap Leeteuk mengantar kepergian sang adik, dengan dekapan erat dan hangat yang hanya mampu ia beri saat itu..

**END**

* * *

**Coment saya atas fict ini? no no no coment. Y _ Y**

***gak penting. xD Maapin atas the masknya, masih mumet dan meraba-raba. Maapin atas sunshine nya. :) Terima Kasih.. ^^**

**Maapin atas segala typo. Ohoho..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolehlah, kalian mau sebut ini apa. Side story? Sequel? Kibum side? Karena ceritanya, kutuangkan dari sudut pandang seorang Kibum kali ini. Kibum POV lebih tepatnya. Saya masih penasaran, kepengen bikin ceritanya. Masih gereget meski, gak nemu juga ide tentang kepergian Leeteuk. HaHa. Silahkan dibaca jika berkenan, maaf bila membosankan. :)**

* * *

**[GOMAWO, Hae ; Side story?]**

**.**

Tak sehangat dulu. Benar..

Sejahat itukah aku terhadapmu? Benar.

Maafkan aku yang menjadi bebanmu. Terima kasih..

Ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya kini. Bodohnya, mengapa tak ku katakan sejak dulu? Mengapa tak kukatakan saat dirinya masih nampak dalam pandanganku? Masih ada saat ia menjagaku dengan tiap tetes keringat dan juga tiap detiknya yang berharga.

Seharusnya mulut ini lebih terlatih, untuk berujar terima kasih, ataupun berkata, betapa aku mengasihinya. Saudaraku yang begitu sakit, bahkan aku lebih membuatnya sakit semasa ia hidup. Ingin kucaci diri ini. Ingin kuhukum diriku, jika saja ia tak ikut menjaga tubuh ini. Apa jadinya bila ia tahu, aku menyakiti diriku sendiri nanti. Itu artinya, aku akan menghancurkan tiap usahanya.

Donghae _hyung_..

Satu-satunya sosok yang mampu membuatku tersenyum, juga menangis. Si bodoh itu! Ada banyak hal darinya, yang tak mampu kulupakan begitu saja. _Hyung_..

**...**

"Kibumie!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku. Kulihat Donghae _hyung _tengah melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan lalu menghampiriku. Yang membuatku kesal adalah ia yang keras kepala. "Kenapa kau keluar? Dingin _hyung_! Kau sedang sakit!" ujarku padanya. Hawatir? Ya. Aku menghawatirkannya. Semalam jantungnya kambuh. Itu terjadi, saat ia berada di tempat kerjanya tadi malam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" tukasnya. Lihat betapa ia merasa dirinya kuat. Menyebalkan bukan? tak tahukah ia, bahwa aku tengah menghawatirkannya?!

"Kau pikir siapa yang menggendongmu pulang semalam?!" balasku agak ketus. Salahkan ia yang selalu membuatku hawatir.

"Maaf membuatmu lelah," keluhnya kemudian.

"Sudah-sudah!" potongku cepat. Ia terlalu sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau keluar? Istirahatlah di dalam," ucapku lagi, tak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menyentuh udara yang dingin.

"Ini.."

Ia memberiku beberapa uang. Aku sendiri tak tahu itu uang yang ia dapat darimana. Bahkan ia baru kerja satu malam kemarin. "Apa ini?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menyelipkan lembaran uang itu di antara jemariku. "Uang bekalmu tentu saja! Aku tak ingin kau kelaparan di sekolah nanti, bodoh!" tuturnya dengan senyuman tergambar di antara bibir pucatnya.

"Tapi.."

"Maaf," ucapnya, memotong ucapanku dengan cepat. "Aku tak sempat membuatkanmu sarapan," lanjutnya.

"Simpanlah! Pakai uangmu untuk membeli obat, _hyung_!" tukasku sambil memberikan kembali uang tersebut ke dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi ini untukmu Kibumie!" desaknya, lantas menyelipkan uang tersebut ke dalam saku kemejaku. Sempat ia acak rambutku sambil berkata, "hati-hati di jalan. Belajar dengan baik," lalu bergegas meninggalkanku.

Kutarik nafasku perlahan. Aku lelah akan sikapnya. Bukan aku membencinya! Tapi, ia tak henti mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Tidakkah itu berlebihan? Tidakkah wajahku menunjukkan, bahwa aku ingin dia menghentikan semuanya? Bahkan usia kami hanya berbeda satu tahun. Tapi ia bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah orang dewasa yang harus mengawasiku setiap saat.

Ku ambil uang tersebut dari dalam saku, lantas kuremas, mencoba menumpahkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Terlalu sakit melihatnya!

Bila kuingat _hyung _tertua kami, yang meninggalkan kami tanpa kata tepat satu minggu yang lalu. Pantas bukan bila aku membencinya? Dan ia, bahkan menitipkanku pada Donghae yang lemah! Tidakkah itu terbalik? Kurasa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, termasuk Donghae! Apa karena aku adalah adik kecil mereka? Huh!

**...**

"Kau pegawai baru? Tolong angkat barangnya hingga truk di depan toko sana," ucap salah seorang pria tua, yang adalah pemilik toko dimana aku bekerja. Ya. Setelah melihat Donghae _hyung _kemarin malam, kuputuskan untuk mencari kerja sampingan. Tak akan kubiarkan dia bekerja lagi.

Ku angkat sebuah kotak. Cukup berat membebani bahuku. Kupikul kotak tersebut menuju sebuah truk, dengan jalan tertatih. Hingga di pertengahan jalan, sepasang kaki tepat berdiri di hadapanku, menghalangi jalan. Saat itulah, kudongakkan kepalaku, hingga nampaklah Donghae _hyung _menatap tajam padaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau disini?!" tanyanya dalam sebuah nada pelan namun sangat tajam.

Sejenak tak kuhiraukan dia, lantas melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Setelah itulah, baru kuhampiri ia yang langsung memarahiku. "Ini adalah waktunya kau pulang dan beristirahat, kenapa kau malah disini Kibum!" teriaknya, tanpa menyadari dimana kami berada kini.

Kubekap mulutnya yang cerewet itu, lantas kuseret tubuhnya. "Kita bicara di tempat lain!" bisikku akhirnya.

**...**

"Jangan kacaukan usahaku _hyung_! Ini bahkan hari pertamaku bekerja!" ucapku, sesaat setelah kami berada di sebuah kursi di dekat toko ice cream.

Ia lalu berdiri dalam gusar. Setelah itu, ia memandangku dan bertanya. "Untuk apa kau bekerja? Sudah kubilang, tugasmu hanyalah belajar! Biar aku saja yang mencari uang!" omelnya. Membuatku tak tahan, hingga tanpa sengaja ku tarik lengannya cukup kuat.

"Sampai kapan?!" hardikku padanya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan hidupmu dalam bahaya? Kau sakit meski usiamu lebih banyak satu tahun dariku! Tidakkah kau mengerti ucapanku?!"

Dan seperti apa tanggapannya saat itu?

Ia memberiku sebuah senyum tulus. Wajahnya yang pucat itu, terlalu membuatku hawatir. Bahkan ia mengacak rambutku dengan senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa ringan dari bibirnya tersebut. "Kau menghawatirkanku, eoh?!"

Kutepis keras tangannya. Ia benar-benar menjengkelkan! "tentu saja!" jawabku ketus.

"Aku terharu mendengarnya," balasnya, dengan mata terpejam, dan ia katupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dia, si bodoh ini masih bisa bercanda rupanya!

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang, jadi biarkan aku kembali bekerja," ucapku kemudian. Namun..

"Tidak!" balasnya tegas.

"_Hyung_! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berjuang seorang diri!"

Ia simpan kedua tangannya di kedua bahuku. "Dengar!" ucapnya, menatap lurus mataku. "Leeteuk _hyung _menitipkanmu padaku! Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya."

"Kau bodoh?!" tukasku dengan tawa sebal. "Dia bahkan meninggalkan kita tanpa alasan dan kabar! Kau masih ingin menuruti pesan konyolnya?"

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali.."

"Aku tak peduli ia kembali atau tidak! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita dan hidup kita! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Aku tak akan mendengarkanmu lagi, aku akan bekerja, dan tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar rumah, titik!" raungku dengan banyak kata. tak kupedulikan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami, melihat tajam padaku, seolah aku telah membuat seorang Donghae yang bodoh itu menangis. Dia sudah menangis sekarang.

"Kibum.." ucapnya namun, segera kubalikkan badanku, dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat kerjaku. Dan tepat saat dua langkah kakiku melangkah..

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan ayah."

Itulah kata darinya yang saat itu tak dapat kubalas.

"Ayah begitu menaruh perhatian besar terhadapku, agar aku bisa menjagamu Kibum!"

Benar, jika dulu ayah selalu mengagungkan Donghae daripada anaknya yang lain. Jelas! Donghae tipe orang yang menurut..

Kupikir sejenak, namun tubuh ini terlalu enggan menoleh padanya. Aku hanya ingin ia mengerti dan menurutiku kali ini saja. Apakah itu salah? Jika ia begitu peduli padaku, akupun demikian! Terus kulangkahkan kakiku, hingga kudengar bisikan-bisikan, "dia kenapa? Dia sakit?" yang mampu membuatku tersadar dan segera berbalik.

Donghae _hyung _terlihat di antara beberapa orang yang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Ia sendiri sudah tak mampu berdiri dan sibuk dengan sakitnya. Mencoba menarik nafas, yang kutahu itu sulit baginya saat ini.

Kuhampiri ia, lalu kegendong tubuhnya yang ringan itu. Dan, apa yang ia katakan saat kaki ini tengah berlari mencoba mengunjungi rumah sakit yang biasa kami kunjungi sewaktu ayah dan ibu masih ada, jika ia kambuh?

Tepat di gerbang rumah sakit itu, ia mencengkram kuat lengannya pada leherku. "Aku ingin pulang!" bisiknya, hampir tak terdengar. Kulihat ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi membuka lebar matanya.

"Kita harus mengunjungi dokter!" sanggahku.

Namun ia menggeleng kuat. "Kita tak punya uang Kibum.." lirihnya.

"Persetan dengan uang! Nyawamu lebih penting!" balasku sengit.

"Tidak! Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Kumohon.."

Dan aku terlalu tak suka, jika ia sudah memohon seperti sekarang. "Baiklah, tapi janji untuk baik-baik saja! Kau sudah membeli obatmu?" tanyaku. Ia lalu mengangguk di antara keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

**...**

Sejak saat itulah, aku tak pernah mendapat ijin darinya untuk bekerja. Hanya sekolah, karena ia akan mengecek jam pulang sekolahku. Jam belajarku, dan segalanya. Terlebih, ia tak ada di rumah jika malam tiba, hingga Kyuhyun datang. Kawan baikku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Donghae semakin melemah. Ia terlalu sering sakit, bahkan beberapa kali kutemukan ia tak sadarkan diri di rumah. Kuceritakan semua hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Kawanku, yang nyatanya berada dalam lingkungan kurang baik meski ia diliputi banyak harta. Hingga terbesitlah sebuah ide darinya, yang cukup membuatku tergiur.

"Kau bisa mengendarai sepedah motor?" tanyanya di suatu malam. "Bagaimana dengan balapan? Hadiahnya cukup besar jika kau menang, Kibum!" ucapnya membuatku berfikir. Aku memang butuh uang, untuk biaya pengobatan Donghae. Aku ingin dia sembuh.

"Tapi aku tak mempunyai sepedah motor!" jawabku.

"Tenang saja! Kupinjami kau sepedah motorku, bagaimana?"

**...**

Malam itu, adalah tepat saat aku mengikuti balapan liar yang Kyuhyun maksud. Donghae _hyung _bekerja di malam hari. Ia tak akan menemukanku keluar rumah. Dan balapan pertama? Sungguh membuatku tertantang, dengan hadiah yang mereka tawarkan.

Hingga kudapat uang tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun? Benar-benar bangga atas diriku dan bahkan, ia mengajakku minum untuk pertama kalinya. Berulang-ulang kuucap maaf dalam hatiku. Donghae _hyung _tak akan suka bila adiknya mabuk. Namun, aku terlalu menghargai Kyuhyun yang sudah memberiku kesempatan ini.

"Bersulang!"

Ucapnya, hingga semua yang hadir, membenturkan gelas kami masing-masing, dan lalu kami teguk isinya.

Aku tak tahu, jika setelahnya diriku akan terjebak dalam dunia malam tersebut. Hiruk pikuk malam yang benar-benar membuatku haus akan tiap lembaran uang yang kudapat darinya. Bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Meski terkadang, terpaksa aku melukai perasaan Donghae _hyung _jika ia mendapatiku dalam keadaan mabuk. Buruk bukan? Namun aku harus tetap bertahan, inipun demi dirinya.

**...**

Di suatu siang yang cukup mendung..

Kudapati Donghae _hyung _yang tengah menangis di dalam kamarnya. Seragam sekolahkupun masih melekat di tubuh ini. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolahku. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyaku, sambil terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia sendiri tengah terisak sambil tertidur memunggungiku. "_Hyung_.." tanyaku lagi sambil kuguncang tubuhnya.

Hingga memakan waktu beberapa menit, ia lalu terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Maka, kutarik pelan lengannya, dan mengajaknya agar menatapku. "Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku lagi, membuatnya seketika menundukkan wajahnya. "_Hyung_!"

Kulihat ia mendongak. Genangan air mata itu kembali memenuhi sudut matanya yang sudah merah. "Aku hanya lelah," ucapnya kemudian sambil menahan tangis. "Aku rindu Leeteuk _hyung_.."

Hanya satu helaan nafas, atas jawaban dari pernyataan tersebut. Aku bingung, harus kata apa lagi yang kulontarkan padanya yang keras kepala ini.

"Aku terlalu takut, tak bisa menjagamu lebih lama. Tidakkah Leeteuk _hyung _pergi terlalu lama?! Harusnya ia sudah kembali.."

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat mendengarnya. Demi apapun, bahkan ucapannya kali ini terlalu menakutiku. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan?!" sentakku tanpa sengaja.

Sudah rahasia umum bahwa, kelainan jantung yang dideritanya, bisa mengambil nyawanya kapanpun. Tapi ini tak pernah terjadi. Ia tak pernah mengeluh akan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Leeteuk _hyung _pulang. Aku tak lagi bisa menjagamu, menahan inginmu yang semakin menggila! Mabuk, huh?!"

"_Hyung.._"

Tak ada kata lain, selain ia yang meringkukkan tubuhnya dan meringis menahan nafasnya. "Dimana obatmu?" tanyaku tentu saja.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"_Hyung.."_

"..."

**...**

Terpaan angin yang dingin tak mampu mendinginkan kepalaku. Baru saja aku memaksa sebuah balapan berlangsung, meski Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit mengingatkanku agar tak melakukannya. Hujan memang tengah turun dengan derasnya membuat jalanan licin.

Aku tak peduli!

Balapan berlangsung dengan sengit. Namun kala itu, hanya Donghae _hyung _yang memenuhi otakku. Tatapannya yang begitu kecewa menatapku! Tapi aku tak dapat berhenti sementara uang yang kukumpulkan selama ini belum mencukupi untuk biaya pengobatannya. Tidak bisa!

Hujan turun semakin deras, bersamaan dengan laju motor yang semakin menggila. Ambisiku, terlalu tinggi hingga tak kurasa saat sebuah batu tepat terinjak ban motorku hingga buruk sudah! Tubuhku terbanting dengan keras, dan gelap..

**...**

Tak ada yang mampu aku ingat. Semua gelap, hingga satu titik air kurasa menetes menyentuh kulit wajahku. Hanya satu tetes, namun dapat membawaku pada sebuah cahaya, dimana Donghae _hyung _berada. Tengah menatapku dengan sendu matanya.

"_Hyung_.." sapaku dengan suara yang keluar sangat pelan.

"Aku disini," balasnya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Kulihat ia menangis. Tidakkah tetesan air tadi, adalah air matanya? Aku membuatnya kembali menangis? Terlalu jahat..

Dengan perih yang kurasa dari ujung bibirku, kucoba untuk kembali berkata padanya. "Maaf," ucapku tanpa mampu berkata lebih.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibumie! Bertahanlah! Jangan membuatku bertambah buruk. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

Lagi-lagi itu. Apa aku terlalu berharga untuk ia jaga sampai seperti ini? Aku merasa tak pantas.

"Cepatlah sembuh.."

Ungkapan yang begitu tulus, dari saudara yang mengasihaniku. Kurasa ia salah bicara. Aku yang begitu menginginkan kesembuhan baginya. Bukan malah sebaliknya. Donghae, bodoh!

**...**

Saat dimana air mata ini jatuh untuk pertama kalinya di hadapannya adalah, saat dengan rajinnya ia merawatku. Pasien tabrakan dari sebuah balapan liar, yang tak bisa berjalan baik karena retak pada pergelangan kakinya. Dia bahkan membasuh kakiku.

Saat itu, kukatakan bahwa, "kumohon. Jangan lagi melakukannya!" dengan tangis yang akhirnya tak dapat kubendung. Aku menangis di hadapannya.

Dan ia tersenyum. Dengan satu gerakkan, ia acak rambutku seperti biasa lalu memeluk dan mengelus punggungku dengan hangat. Penuh akan rasa kasih. Dan iapun berkata, "Jangan menangis," dan "aku tetap memegang janjiku untuk selalu menjadi _hyung _yang baik. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku.." membuatku hanya mampu terisak dalam pelukannya.

Waktu terus bergulir.

Aku terlanjur berjanji pada donghae _hyung _untuk tak mengikuti dunia malam sepeti apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Kufokuskan diriku untuk belajar dan mendapat nilai tertinggi agar dapat mendapat beasiswa untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi. Tak kucemaskan lagi Donghae, karena ia bilang mulai esok, ia tak akan lagi bekerja malam seperti biasa. Ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih nyaman baginya.

Namun, pagi itu kudapati ia hampir terjatuh di kamar mandi. Keadaannya semakin buruk kulihat. "Kita ke rumah sakit _hyung_?" ucapku sambil membopongnya menuju kamar. Ia menggeleng, dan berkata 'aku tak apa,' selalu seperti ini.

"Tapi ini sudah 'apa-apa' kau tahu?" desakku, namun ia tetap menggeleng.

"Bantu aku saja. Bawakan obat di laci, dan biarkan aku tidur. Kau belajarlah.."

Kutarik lelah nafasku. Ia terlalu keras kepala! Tanpa kata, kuambil obat di lacinya. Hanya tinggal beberapa butir saja. Kubantu ia meminum obat tersebut dan kutemani hingga ia tertidur.

Hening kemudian. Hanya tersisa mata yang masih terbuka ini yang memandangnya dalam diam. Ia tertidur damai dalam sakitnya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang buruk melintas di pikiranku. Terlalu takut melihat ia yang begitu terlelap.

Perlahan, kuusap wajahnya. Hangat. Kusentuh dadanya, masih bergerak meski setiap tarikan nafas disana terlihat berat. Rasa takut ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kesabaranku habis sudah. Tanpa sadar, kuhentakkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Kubuka laci di dalam lemariku, dan kuhitung lembaran uang dari sana, sambil menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Pinjami aku motor Kyu!" ucapku, yang ia balas dengan kata yang terkejut. Ia berkata, bukankah aku sudah akan berhenti dari balapan tersebut?

"Tapi uangnya belum cukup! Aku takut Donghae _hyung _tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi! Aku akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit minggu ini dan akan memaksanya untuk operasi bagaimanapun caranya!"

Kyuhyun menyanggupi apa yang aku minta. Hanya bersiap-siap melakukan balapan esok malam. Entah berapa biaya operasi itu, aku tak tahu! Tapi aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya, demi dia tentu saja. Dan hadiah hari esok, harus menjadi milikku!

**...**

Sikap Donghae, benar-benar membuatku tak percaya. Tapi, kondisi fisiknya seolah mendukung tiap tindakannya. Tidakkah kemarin ia tergolek lemah di ranjangnya? Tapi pagi ini, ia kembali bugar bahkan masih bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Dan dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya, ia berkata "aku akan bekerja di tempat baru hari ini," ucapnya.

"Baguslah," kataku singkat. Ia tahu persis, bahwa aku tak akan mengeluarkan banyak kata bila memang tak benar-benar penting.

"Kerjaku di mulai jam delapan, sebentar lagi," jelasnya.

"Jadi tak ada pekerjaan malam lagi?" tanyaku, yang di sambut dengan gelengan dari kepalanya. "Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi mereka bilang, biasanya pukul tujuh malam itu paling lama," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah," ucapku. Sesuatu mengganjal dalam pikirku. Bagaimana aku keluar nanti malam jika ia ada di rumah? Maka, sebuah alasan tercipta dalam benakku. "Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun," ucapku begitu saja.

"Huh?" Donghae _hyung _menatapku tak mengerti. Ah! Bukan tak mengerti sebenarnya, namun ia terlihat tak suka akan ucapanku.

"Aku harus belajar komputer _hyung_. Kyuhyun punya, dan kita tidak! Lagipula, aku dan dia akan mendaftar pada universitas yang sama, dan harus melalui internet," jelasku, hingga ia mengangguk meski masih terlihat ragu.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan tidur terlalu malam," ucapnya.

"Hmh.."

**...**

Rumah Kyuhyun terlalu sepi. Orang tuanya tak pernah ada menemaninya. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasa iri padaku, dan ingin berada di posisiku. Ia terlalu konyol!

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat melihatku tengah memakai jaketku. Tak kujawab ia. Saat aku memakai helm yang juga adalah miliknya, kurasa ia mengerti bahwa aku tak main-main akan ucapanku.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sudah tak akan berada di luar sejak pukul tujuh malam. Berhenti menghawatirkan banyak hal, Cho!" ucapku.

"Dia _hyung_ mu Kibum!" decaknya.

"Aku tahu," tukasku. "Akupun melakukan ini untuknya.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, lantas memasuki mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia berkata "kutunggu disana!" dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Satu tarikan nafas kulalui, mengantar kepergiannya. Sebenarnya aku terlalu gugup. Ini adalah balapanku, setelah kecelakaan waktu itu.

Kulirik jam di tanganku. Sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Kupikir Donghae sudah tidur di rumah. Benar bukan?!

**...**

Dengan cepat detik, menit dan jam itu kulewati. Kini, hanya jalanan yang bahkan tak terlihat sekitarnya karena laju motorku yang terlalu cepat. Sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan banyak lawanku di belakang sana. Terlalu menyenangkan, meski rasa takut itu ada. Akan kecelakaan yang mungkin saja bisa terulang. Tentang Donghae yang kini entah sedang apa di rumah. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ada banyak tikungan yang sudah kulewati. Hingga sebuah cahaya kutemukan. Garis finish sudah berada di depan mataku. Dan untuk satu tarikan terakhir, motorku melaju dan sampai dengan urutan pertama.

Samar kudengar Kyuhyun berteriak dari arah beberapa penonton. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa, ia bangga padaku. Namun, di antara teriakan itu, dapat kudengar suaranya yang menyerukan namaku. Terlalu jelas, terlebih ketika aku membuka helmku.

"Ya, Kibum!"

Suara Donghae _hyung _begitu jelas terdengar, bersama bayangannya yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku. Yang membuatku heran, mengapa ia selalu tahu dimana aku berada? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di rumah sekarang? Akan kutanyakan hal tersebut, namun..

**Plak.**

Tangannya terlebih dahulu menyentuh kulit di wajahku. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menamparku. Ia marah, aku menganggapnya wajar. Kuusap pipiku, mencoba mengusap perih disana.

Kucoba untuk mengabaikan semuanya kecuali Donghae. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau ada di luar? Ini sudah malam!" tanyaku, masih terkejut akan kehadirannya. Tak seharusnya ia berada di luar saat tengah malam. Tak baik bagi tubuhnya.

Kali ini tanggapannya lain. Ia tersenyum, meski terlihat miris. "Apa yang sedang kau katakan, huh?" tanyanya padaku. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" teriaknya.

"_Hyung_.."

"Seharusnya kau tahu, setiap saat aku mencemaskanmu! Kau tahu aku rela membuang segalanya demi kau! Tak tahukah kau, bahkan setiap malam aku tak bisa tidur, hanya karena takut kau melakukan hal ini lagi? Hah?!"

Lagi-lagi aku mengecewakannya. Kucoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya kali ini, namun ia tak ingin mendengar. Bahkan ia berkata, "bagaimana jika kau kecelakaan dan mati! Itu artinya kau membiarkanku mati perlahan, Kibum!"

Kucoba untuk menghentikan ocehannya yang malah membuatku sakit dan kembali dihantui rasa takut itu. Namun ia bersikukuh dengan amarahnya. Ia terus berbicara ini dan itu, meneriakiku, hingga menyuruhku pulang tanpa sedikitpun celah yang ia beri, agar aku menjalaskan semuanya.

Ini adalah amarahnya yang baru pertama kali aku lihat. Marah yang sesungguhnya. Bukan! Bukan aku marah karena ia begitu marah padaku, namun hatiku terlalu sakit akan ucapannya. Kuputuskan meninggalkannya disana, tanpa kembali menoleh. Meninggalkan segalanya, dan mencoba menurutinya.

**...**

Sudah hampir dini hari, namun ia belum kembali. Hatiku sungguh cemas di buatnya. Dan bodohnya, kesalahan itu terulang kembali. Yang benar saja bahkan aku meninggalkannya tadi. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Sempat terpikir untuk menyusulnya ke tempat tadi. Namun suara ketukan pintu membuat hatiku lega seketika.

"Kibum!"

Ya. Setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut, kupikir itu bukan Donghae. Namun tetap kubuka pintu, dan menyambut dia yang datang, yang nyatanya adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang datang untuk menyerahkan uang hasilku malam ini. Aku sempat melupakannya.

Hanya sebentar ia berkunjung, hingga kutemukan ketukan pintu yang kedua di waktu dini hari tersebut. Kubuka pintunya lebih cepat. Kupikir itu pastilah Donghae. Namun apa yang kudapati? Seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah ingin kutemui lagi. Seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah kubayangkan kembali seujung rambutnyapun. Leeteuk _hyung_, _hyung _tertua kami.

"Kibumie.."

Ucapnya dengan mudah. Siapa yang baru dipanggilnya itu? Aku?

"Kibumie, ini _hyung_.."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia sama bodohnya dengan Donghae. Semudah inikah dia kembali? Ia berusaha membujukku agar memaafkannya. Dia pikir semudah itu? Iapun berkata padaku, agar menghukumnya saja. Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati, jika saja ia tak mengatakan bahwa Donghae tengah membutuhkanku saat itu.

Donghae ada padanya!

Maka, saat itu juga, kecurigaan kulayangkan padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" teriakku sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja miliknya yang terlihat sangat mahal itu. Apa ia sudah kaya sekarang?

Maka dengan cepat, ku ambil simpananku dan mendesaknya untuk membawaku pada Donghae. Kukatakan padanya bahwa, baik aku ataupun Donghae sudah tak butuh lagi dirinya. Terlalu sakit mengingat ia telah menyakiti kami, terlebih Donghae sedemikian rupa. Ia tahu persis keadaan Donghae sejak awal, namun tetap meninggalkan kami. Dirinya terlalu buruk di mataku.

Ia menangis di hadapanku. Ia terisak sambil mengunci tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Ia terlalu kuat, hingga tak mampu kulepas tubuh ini. Ia lalu usap punggungku pelan. Satu hal yang membuatku mampu melemah dengan isakan yang mengiringi. Usapan itu, terlalu memberi kehangatan. Tangan Donghae, ataupun tangannya, akan terasa sama hangat bagiku.

Berakhir dengan kami yang saling beradu tangis dalam dekapan erat, dengan gumaman maaf yang tak henti ia lontarkan di telingaku.

**...**

Akhirnya, ia membawaku menemui Donghae di sebuah rumah sakit besar. Lega kurasa, karena akhirnya Donghae menempati tempat yang seharusnya ia singgahi sejak dulu.

"Aku terkejut, mendapati ia yang tak sadarkan diri di jalan tadi malam, Kibumie.." ucapnya.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku begitu akrab!" bantahku. Aku masih terlalu sebal padanya.

"Hey," sanggahnya mencoba meraih lenganku. Namun kutolak dengan tegas.

Kulihat berulang kali ia mengambil dalam nafasnya. "Aku punya alasan untuk melakukan semua itu, Kibumie. Kumohon, maafkan aku!" ujarnya.

Kutatap wajahnya tak percaya. "Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya?! Hingga sejauh ini, dia bertahan karena memegang janjinya padamu!" teriakku pada akhirnya. "Kau brengsek!" umpatku.

"Ya. Makilah aku. Aku memang pantas."

Kutahan nafasku. Aku tahu, tak seharusnya suaraku keluar begitu keras, mengingat kami sudah akan menapaki rumah sakit dimana Donghae berada. "Sudahlah! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tak punya waktu untukmu, dimana dia sekarang?" kataku cepat. Terlalu sakit telingaku mendengar tiap suaranya.

Dia menunjukkan ruangan dimana Donghae berada. Dalam cemas itu aku terus berkata dalam hati, bahwa Donghae baik-baik saja. Donghae baik-baik saja. Sejenak tak dapat kurasa, saat tangan Leeteuk _hyung _menyentuh pundakku. "Tapi kita belum boleh menemuinya. Hanya melihatnya dari luar," ungkapnya.

Dari apa yang ia ucapkan, kupikir Donghae tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Benarkah? Hingga sosok Donghae, dapat kulihat dari balik pintu berbahan kaca yang bening. Donghae di dalam, masih memejamkan matanya. Sejenak kupikir itu bukan Donghae. Tak mirip, semenjak alat-alat itu membebani tubuhnya.

Air mata ini kembali menetes melihatnya. Tak kuhiraukan Leeteuk _hyung _yang meremas jemariku, mencoba membuatku untuk lebih berani menatapnya. "Tadi dia sempat siuman dan menanyakan keberadaanmu," ucapnya.

'Tetap memegang janjimu, huh? Lihat siapa yang kutemui, _hyung_. Bangunlah..' kataku dalam hati.

**...**

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan sekarang?" tanyaku langsung. Baru saja Leeteuk _hyung _mengajakku ke sebuah taman di rumah sakit tersebut. Kami terduduk berdampingan, meski hanya tundukkan kepalaku yang ia lihat.

"Semuanya!" ucapnya yakin.

"Katakan saja!" desakku kemudian.

"Mungkin maaf adalah kata pertamaku, Kibumie," ujarnya mulai menjelaskan. Ia raih tanganku. "Maaf untuk segalanya," terangnya. "Aku pergi untuk memperbaiki hidup kita, Kibumie.."

"Perlukah meninggalkan kami?!" potongku cepat.

"Maaf. Dulu, bahkan aku tak memiliki uang cukup untuk membawa kalian," ucapnya. Ingin sekali kutampar wajahnya, jika saja aku sudah tak menganggapnya sebagai _hyung_ku.

"Bahkan kau pergi tanpa kata, juga tak pernah mengabari kami!"

"Aku sudah bertekad untuk kembali, setelah mendapat segelanya. Dan lihat, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku kembali pada kalian. Maaf, karena aku sedikit terlambat. Aku baru datang kemarin, dan tak sengaja menemui Donghae," terangnya.

"Huh?"

Ia tersenyum. "Tuhan masih terlalu baik untuk kembali mempertemukan kita. Donghae bekerja di kantor baruku, Kibumie!"

Oh! Terlalu mengerikan kubayangkan. Bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat melihatnya kemarin.

"Meski Donghaepun bersikap sama sepertimu. Itu kuanggap wajar. Aku bersalah.."

"Kau memang terlalu bersalah padanya! Kau terlalu terlambat! Kau membuatnya seperti sekarang!" teriakku tanpa bisa kutahan. Ia terus mengulang maafnya. Membuatku akhirnya kembali menangis keras dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak butuh segala kekayaan itu!" ucapku. "Aku butuh kau! Donghae butuh kau!"

Kurasa iapun menangis. Ia kembali berkata "maaf" untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya. Aku memaafkannya. Sejujurnya, Donghae lebih membutuhkannya sekarang.

**...**

Tebak! Bahkan disaat aku menemuinya, ia sudah terlihat seperti sehat kembali, meski tubuhnya tak mampu melakukan banyak pergerakan. Ia rentangkan tangannya berusaha menggapaiku. Dan ia berkata, apa aku baik-baik saja? Ya. Seharusnya kujawab, 'kau yang tak baik-baik saja!'

Ada banyak hal yang kami bahas bertiga setelahnya. Kesehatannyapun membaik meski tak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Bahkan sudah menapaki minggu Donghae dirawat dan baik itu aku maupun Leeteuk _hyung _selalu menemaninya.

Pernah suatu hari, Leeteuk _hyung _berkata. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, Kibumie. Meski berat, kita harus bersiap akan kehilangan dirinya," ucapnya.

Tak mampu kubendung tangisku. Saat itu aku kembali menangis tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae. Ia tak pernah mengijinkanku menangis. Yang benar saja!

"Tapi ia sudah bertahan sejauh ini, kupikir ia bisa sembuh. Berikan jantungku untuknya saja," kataku dalam isakan tersebut.

Leeteuk _hyung _mengacak rambutku. "Akupun ingin begitu. Kuberikan saja milikku untuknya, Kibumie! Tapi ia sudah tak bisa.." lirihnya. Dapat kulihat gurat penyesalan di wajahnya setelah itu. "Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat!" tukasnya.

"Semua sudah terjadi," balasku singkat

**...**

Semakin hari, kesehatannya kian berkurang. Kekuatannya seolah melemah. Semangatnya termakan waktu. Matanya yang menyiratkan sakit di antara bibir yang semakin mengering dan kulit yang kian tak berwarna.

Leeteuk _hyung _bilang, Donghae sudah tak sanggup memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kenapa? Bahkan kemarin, sempat kukupaskan satu buah jeruk untuknya. Hari ini ia bahkan tertidur lebih lama di banding biasanya.

"_Hyung_.." bisikku dengan satu usapan pada lengannya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah tiba?" ucapnya, lebih seperti bisikkan pelan. Akupun mengangguk.

"Kibumie, Leeteuk _hyung _tak pergi lagi bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Dia ada _hyung_. Dia tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan kita," ucapku, namun ia menggeleng.

"Bukan kita," sanggahnya. "Ia tak boleh meninggalkanmu.."

Rasa panas langsung menyentuh kedua bola mataku. Sekuat tenaga, kutahan agar air itu tak mengalir dari sana. "Tapi ia juga tak boleh meninggalkanmu," ucapku.

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku yang pergi.."

"Jangan katakan itu!" sergahku cepat. "Jangan!"

Ia mengambil dalam nafasnya. Dan seketika itu juga, kudapati raut sakit dari wajahnya. "Kenapa tak melepasku, sih!" ruruknya, terdengar seperti candaan. Donghae tetap bodoh! Ia masih bisa bercanda? "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tak ingin," terangnya sambil menggapai jemariku.

"Kenapa kau menolak semua alat yang dapat membantumu, _hyung_? Kau akan jauh lebih nyaman."

Dia memajukan kesal bibirnya. "Kau tak tahu! Itu sakit rasanya, Kibumie!" adunya padaku. "Biarlah, toh aku masih tetap akan mati, kan?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan kat.."

"Tapi hidup kita ada di tangan Tuhan, Kibum! Kau tak boleh menentangnya!"

"_Hyung_.."

Kurasakan tangan Donghae _hyung _mengusap lenganku. "Kau tenang saja! Kurasa, aku masih sanggup bertahan," ucapnya.

Saat itulah Leeteuk _hyung _datang. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan lalu menghampiri kami. Hingga terjadilah percakapan kembali.

**...**

Tak terasa. Terlalu terkejut adalah saat kudapati ia tengah bergulingan di atas ranjangnya, sambil tersengal-sengal. "Kau kenapa?!" tanyaku panik. Ia tak menjawabku, dan terus bernafas keras. Kutepuk pipinya, namun tak ada reaksi.

Semakin panik! Kupanggil dokter dan Leeteuk _hyung_. Dan mungkin sudah waktunya. Bahkan di saat sore yang mendung itu, aku kembali bersama Leeteuk _hyung _dan melihatnya sudah tak berdaya.

Sempat Leeteuk _hyung _membawa Donghae dalam pelukannya. Akupun berada di sampingnya. Kugenggam tangannya. Hingga ku dengar Leeteuk _hyung _berkata, agar ia menyerah saja. Kusadari bahwa, terlalu lama kami menahan kepergiannya. Aku yang egois! Terlalu lama mengurungnya dalam rasa sakit itu. Dan, satu kata terima kasih dariku, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi..

**...**

Akan ada banyak kata yang harus kuucapkan nanti, bila kita bertemu lagi, _hyung_.

Selamat tinggal, dan terima kasih..

Aku dan _hyung_ akan hidup demi dirimu..

**END**

**Saya ingin ucapkan terima kasih buat review kemaren meski, maso kalian nangis semua? LOL~ isi komennya begitu semua sih. Nangis dan nangis. xDD sebenernya sayapun begitu. UaaHaaHaaHaa.. kalo sekarang gimana? Masih nangis? xD**

**Noh, kita liat siapa aja yang kemaren nangis. **

**.**

**tiaraputri16 / Arum Junnie / haehae / lyELF / dew'yellow / Mino / Fishydew / Gigia / Anonymouss / Guest / Guest / dydy / GaemGyu92 / yolyol / Rae / haelfishy / sfsclouds / DONGHAELF08 / haera / arumfishy / IrumaAckleschia / Guest / 3240 . KKB / bryanelfishy / RaDisZa / nnaglow**

**.**

**Terus buat siders yg gak sengaja baca. Terima Kasih. Juga, orang yang komen-komen di FB sebagian. Ah, saya ucapkan sangat terima kasih sekali! Sampai bertemu di fict lain, semoga ide saya masih ada buat bikin fict lagi. Fict Hae tentunya. ;)**

**Eh? Guest? Annonimouss? Tak inginkah cantumkan nama kalian? Nyahahaha. Thanks.**


End file.
